Emotional Chaos
by DelFina18
Summary: Sheena is at a party in Zelos' mansion on Christmas and is wondering about her feelings for the apparent Casanova. He manages to topple her feelings into chaos. Will she find out what she feels for him after all and if he is really like he seems to be?


Hey there!

Here I am again with a oneshot but this time it's about Zelos and Sheena. ^^ I just was in the mood to translate it. =) So, yeah, my mother tongue isn't English so there might be some mistakes in here ... But I hope you can still enjoy it. ;)

* * *

**Emotional Chaos**

You could find complex things all over the world. Snowflakes for example. It was amazing that every single one of them was unique. Not even a single one resembled another one. And all their special forms couldn't be predicted by scientists.

However, that was only one example for complex things. There also were feelings. They weren't substantial but still they were inside of us. They only appeared in actions, words, gestures and mimics. Sometimes they could change as fast as the wind directions. Hate became love; love became hate … And sometimes you were so confused by your own feelings that you didn't know anymore what you were actually feeling.

I felt this way on that evening. At the beginning everything was fine or at least like I was used to. Because I'm not really sure anymore if everything was as fine as I thought before this evening. I think I was confused by my own feelings before as well but I didn't want to accept it. In the course of this evening however, I had no other choice than giving a thought to my feelings.

It was Christmas Day and while I was standing at one of the windows I watched the falling of the snowflakes. All around me people were dancing, laughing and talking. Everyone enjoyed this evening.

I shivered slightly when a gentle breeze wafted through the hall. Goose bumps appeared on my bare arms and shoulders. Somebody must have opened the door or a window.

"Miss, do you want to drink something?" Sebastian, Zelos' butler asked. He wore a black suit like always and looked a little bit like a penguin; just like a typical butler. He carried a tablet with glasses which were filled with sparkling wine or orange juice.

I took a glass with sparkling wine and thanked Sebastian. While I was taking a sip I wondered what I was actually doing here. This wasn't really my world. It was just too … noble. I felt like a elegant, aristocratic lady but I was only the Chief of Mizuho. Well, this was actually the reason I was here. I needed some change; I was fed up with always just working. Though I didn't want to say that I didn't like being the chief. It was a responsible and meaningful task but it could be exhausting as well. There were so many things that had to be organized and controlled.

But deep inside I must have known that the reason why I had gone to this celebration was another one: Zelos Wilder, former Chosen of Tethe'alla, confidant of the King of Meltokio, biggest Casanova the world had ever seen and the cause for my emotional chaos this evening.

One week ago he had sent me an invitation to the Christmas party in his mansion. I had been pretty sure that I wouldn't come but it had been almost like a curse; the whole week this invitation had haunted my mind so that I eventually had decided to come. I hadn't planned on staying long, though, maybe one, two hours. But fate greatly upset my plans.

"Yo, Sheena!" The red haired Casanova flounced with a beaming smile towards me. Like back then at the banquet which had taken place after Princess Hilda's rescue he had braided his hair; only a few strands were falling into his face. His clothes were noble; he seemed like a real gentleman. But you knew this image was wrong if you knew him.

"Hi, Zelos," I said without emotion. I didn't really want to talk to him because it would probably end with me being angered anyway.

"I'm glad you came," he remarked grinningly. "I was afraid you would refuse the invitation."

"Only to make one thing clear: I'm not here because of you." I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Although I should've reckoned with him asking me then why I was here.

"Ok. And why are you here then?" He bent down to me a little bit and looked at me questioningly.

Our faces were that close that I had problems breathing and I had suddenly the feeling that it had gotten pretty hot in here. I draw back a little bit and stammered: "I … Um … I just needed … a little change … I've much to do you know …"

"Uh-huh." He nodded. "There's probably a lot going on in Mizuho, right?" He leaned back again.

"Yeah. And what about you?" I wasn't really interested; I just asked to be polite. Although Zelos was the last person I was normally polite to.

"Well, the king needs my help pretty much lately. I'm barely at home," Zelos said sighing.

"Ah, I see. And I thought you would only flirt the whole day with some brainless girls who are giggling all the time." Ok, it was pretty harsh. It would also be a lie if I said that I didn't regret it a little bit the next moment. But on the other hand it was the image I had of him and it was his own fault. He had built up the reputation of being a Casanova himself.

However, I regretted my words even more when I thought to see disappointment and sadness on his face for a moment. But the next second he was his old self again so that I wasn't really sure if I had imagined things.

"Yeah, when I find the time for that I do it of course," he replied smilingly.

The smile didn't seem real however; he seemed to want only to hide his true feelings with it. "That's why organized this party so that I can surround myself with many beautiful hunnies. So, see you late." He walked towards a group of giggling girls and left me behind with the feeling to have hurt him.

"Argh, damn it …" I murmured while sitting sighing down on a chair. I emptied my glass of sparkling wine and actually wanted to go when a young man came towards me.

"Can I have this dance?" He held his hand towards me but I just shook my head.

"I don't dance."

The young man already wanted to go away disappointedly when I suddenly saw Zelos dancing with a very beautiful woman. I don't know exactly what was going on inside of me this moment; I just realized seconds late that I was on the dance floor with the young man and dancing. A clear case of jealousy. Of course I didn't want to admit that. I kept telling myself that I just didn't want to disappoint the young man. But that was no explanation for me every second looking to Zelos and the other woman.

When I finally realized it I shook my head sighing and looked somewhere else. The dance ended eventually and Zelos was suddenly standing in front of me.

"It's alright, isn't it?" he asked the young man who nodded.

"Um … Actually I have danced enough for today, I will go now," I said quickly while turning around.

"Sheena."

In Zelos' voice there was something that prompted me to turn around, take his hand and dance with him. I looked into his clear, blue eyes the whole time and it was impossible for me to look somewhere else although I would've gladly wanted to do that. I had the feeling that he looked deep inside me as if he could see all my feelings. It wasn't said for nothing that the eyes were mirrors of the soul.

I had blanked out everything around us; there were only us two anymore. We would've probably continued dancing like this even if the music had stopped sometime. Maybe this was even the case, I don't know. I just know that at this moment we were somehow connected by a magic that charmed us. I felt like in a fairytale, like a princess who was dancing with a handsome and noble prince. I would've never thought to find that prince in Zelos.

We danced slower with every second; sometime cheek on cheek. I put my arms around his neck and he laid his arms around my hip. It felt so good. The moment could've last forever.

"Sheena …" he murmured. "You look stunning today. It's not that you don't look stunning all the time but today you seem to shine more brightly than usual … Like a sun which had been half concealed by clouds earlier and now not anymore …" His breath stroked my cheek; I shivered slightly.

"Zelos, are you alright? You say odd things," I said because I didn't know how to deal with this compliment.

"Yeah, possible … It's all because of you. Because of you I can't think straight anymore …"

"Zelos …" I felt hot again and I was confused. Was this still the Zelos I thought to know? Did I ever really know him at all? Or had he maybe fooled us all the time?

"I want to show you something."

We stopped. The dance had ended but the magic stayed. He took my hand, helped me into my cloak and led me outside. We walked into the garden behind his mansion which was big and being perfectly taken care of by Sebastian. Eventually we came to a huge weeping willow whose twigs were hanging down like a curtain and covered by white frost so that they glittered slightly.

"Wow," I said impressed.

Zelos nodded agreeing but he seemed to be absent. "Sheena … Do you know what I'm wondering about the whole time? What would've been if I hadn't been the Chosen? If I hadn't gotten so much attention? You think …" He made a break before he continued speaking quietly. "You think you could've loved me?"

I wasn't able to say a word. In my head thoughts were circling; my emotions drowned in chaos; there was a big stir inside of me. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish on land.

He didn't seem to expect an answer from me, however. "I think some things would've been different … But my feelings for you would still be the same." He looked deeply into my eyes. "For me you are the most important in the world, Sheena. I would like to spend the rest of my days with you but I know that that's impossible. A dram that will never come true … But at least I have this dream. You gave meaning to my life."

"Zelos …"

"No, it's alright. We should head back; it's pretty cold here." He turned around and wanted to go but I held him back. "Sheena …?"

I was still speechless so I had to show him some other way what I felt for him. I rose up on my tiptoes, laid my hands on his cheeks and put my lips softly on his.

He was surprised and looked at me confusedly. It probably overburdened his mind this moment that I felt the same for him than he did for me. He looked so cute that I started giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked perplexed.

My giggling slowly changed into a laugh. "You just look … so cute right now …"

"Cute?" Now he almost looked desperate because he couldn't really understand me.

I tried to suppress my laugh but it only got worse. When I had finally calmed down I leaned against his chest. "Zelos, I think you're not like I've always thought … I think you're different …"

"Sheena … I've flirted with all this girls only because I've hoped to make you jealous with it … But it didn't seem to have worked," he murmured.

"Yes, it did … Earlier when you danced with this woman … I was so jealous that I didn't even realize how I dragged the young man to the dance floor … And while dancing I looked the whole time at you and this woman …"

"Really? I thought you would hate me …"

Sheena shook her head. "Zelos, I never hated you! I think you just confused me … I didn't know what I feel for you … And that's why I was mean to you most of the time …"

"Are you still confused?" Zelos asked.

"A little bit. But I'm sure about my feelings now." I looked into his eyes and laid my arms around his neck.

He pulled me towards him and kissed me, first diffident then more and more passionate. Finally his forehead touched mine and I said: "I want to be forever with you."

He stroked gently my back. "And I with you."

When I had gotten the invitation to the party one week before I would've never thought that this would change my whole life. If somebody had told me earlier I would sometime want to spent the rest of my days together with Zelos I would've probably declared him legally insane. But in truth it had been that what I have always wished for.

Zelos and I experienced a great time after this and went in for many things together. He showed me his true face which he had hidden for years. Nobody would've probably thought that he was in fact a pretty serious and sensitive person.

Two years later we married. It was the best day in my life; a day like in a fairytale … I had finally married the prince. My own personal happy ending had come.

* * *

So, what do you say? I think it's not that bad. xD This was actually my first Sheelos OS ... And until now the only one. xD

I like the first-person narrator. I think the reader gets more insight on the feelings and thoughts of the person. And it's easier to make the whole story funny (though I didn't do that here).

Um ... Yeah, so much about it. xD

I would love to get reviews. ;)

Greetings, Fina ^^


End file.
